


Clear Skies, Starry Eyes

by NeonSauce



Series: Yamaguchi Week 2k15 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5179724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonSauce/pseuds/NeonSauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2: Childhood//Tsukki</p><p>In which Yamaguchi remembers something very much worth remembering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clear Skies, Starry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for Stars//Freckles, but it fit Childhood//Tsukki much better. My favourite of the lot.

Tadashi’s best memory was when he was nine. It’s not too clear, fuzzy around the edges and slightly muffled, but it’s warm. 

Tsukki had invited him over for a sleepover for the first time. There was a meteor shower that night, and he said to Tadashi - blushing and stuttering the entire time - that he’d enjoy Tadashi’s company on that day. Tadashi doesn’t quite remember his reaction, but there was most likely a lot of hugging, yelling and blushing. Quite possibly a little bit of crying. 

And so two days before the damn thing actually happened, Tadashi packed and repacked his overnight bag a total of seven times, and impatiently counted down the hours to the event. The day before the event, he baked a cake, and iced it completely black as his mother watched in an amusement. But before he could dump the bag of edible glitter over the cake, she stepped in, and offered her help. Three hours, various amounts of blue, green, and purple icing, and two bags of edible glitter, they made a cake resembling a galaxy. Before Tadashi could put it in the fridge, he distinctly remembers his mother taking extensive pictures of the cake (most with him in them) for her bakery.

Her sales jumped 20% after she put the one of Tadashi’s purple and blue stained face grinning from ear to ear holding the cake on her website.

The day of the sleepover was a Sunday, which Tadashi spent impatiently pacing in the living room. After the fifty-fourth time around the kotatsu, his mother threw her hands in the air, yelled “We’re going out!” and dragged Tadashi to her bakery. He spent the day rolling dough, taking orders and entertaining middle aged moms with bright smiles and flushed cheeks. As soon as the long hand clicked to twelve and allowed the small hand to align with five, Tadashi had grabbed his mother’s hand, and dragged her straight to the bus stop, where they waited for twenty minutes because they got there too fast.

Tadashi remembers practically vibrating with excitement, bouncing up and down at the bus stop, rambling on and on about the stars and the constellations and the cake they made. His mother held the box with the galaxy cake on her lap, and shared a smile with the elderly man who shakily sat down five minutes after they arrived. Tadashi doesn’t quite remember getting on the bus, or the ride over, but he remember the faint scent of cigarette smoke, and an old, old song he used to play to calm his mother when she remembered fighting in a desert for a cause she couldn’t remember.

His clearest memory of the bus ride was lyrics being mouthed against his forehead along with a smile. The ladies sitting across from him giggle and smile, and when he asks if they’re in love, because they’re holding hands and laughing and they’re constantly blushing and looking at each other with something Tadashi can’t describe, so they’re in love, right? One of them blushed brighter than the red Mars on Tadashi’s wall, while the other lady smiled with such happiness that Tadashi’s heart soared.

They arrived at Tsukki’s house at 5:52, and as Tadashi reached for the door, he froze. His arm was outstretched and quivering, and anxiety flooded through his body. His mother - ever understanding - gently took his hand and pressed the bell along with him. Almost immediately, Tsukki had opened the door, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling. Tadashi thrust the cake into Tsukki’s hands, who promptly fumbled it. Luckily his - Tsukki’s - mother swiftly saved the box with her long, deft hands, completely smooth, soft and elegant. Much different from his mother’s, whose were calloused and weathered from years of work. He liked both their hands though.

Their mothers stood in the doorway and made small talk as Tsukki grabbed his hand and sprinted to his room. Tadashi remembers it being nearly exactly the same as it is now, dinosaur figurines neatly placed on shelves, posters of stars and old extinct creatures and volleyball players leaping towards the heavens hung at random around his room, a galaxy of stars stuck to his ceiling, walls pure white and floor neat and tidy. They sat on his bed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, simply smiling from ear to ear and holding hands tighter than they’d ever been held before. Eventually his mother had shouted a farewell to Tadashi, who yelled one back, the door clicked shut, and Tsukki had dragged him downstairs to watch TV.

They’d spent hours flicking through random movies in attempt to stay awake until the meteor shower started at two am, and twice Tadashi had dozed off on Tsukki’s arm, the first time waking up on a pillow and Tsukki pointedly staring at the TV, the second time looking up at Tsukki bright red face staring at him like he was the most beautiful thing in the world. Tsukki still gives him that look once in awhile, when he wakes up in the morning, as Tadashi sings and cooks in his mom’s kitchen, when the power goes out during rain storms and they cuddle on the couch and make up constellations on Tadashi’s skin. Except instead of jerking away, bright red and spluttering like Tsukki had that first, Tsukki will lean down and capture his lips in a kiss, smiling the entire time. 

At some point when Tsukki’s in the bathroom, while Tadashi’s making hasty scramble for the TV remote due to Jack and Rose’s ‘escapade’ in the car, Tadashi meets Aki-nii. Which was one of the most awkward meeting Tadashi’s every been subjected to, due to the fact that they stare at each other for a good ten seconds before Rose moans on TV, setting both their faces on fire. 

“Um.” Tadashi eloquently said, and Aki-nii had taken the remote, cheeks aflame, and finally shut the damn TV off.

“Let’s start over.” Aki-nii had said. “I’m Kei’s older brother, Akiteru. You can call me Aki-nii, if you want.”

“Aki-nii…” Tadashi tested, and Akiteru’s face lit up and he gave him a look like he was looking at a small kitten. 

Tsukki walked back into the living room to find Tadashi and Akiteru having a passionate discussion about whether psychic types or electric types were better. The aftermath of his discovery was also faded, but Tadashi can clearly remember it _reeking_ of jealousy. At first he assumed he was jealous of Tadashi for stealing his brother, but as the years progressed he suddenly realized _Tsukki felt Aki-nii stole Tadashi._ Sometimes he’ll bring it up just to see pink speckle Tsukki’s cheeks.

The three of them had settled on the couch, snuggled up against each other, and sat there for five minutes trying to figure out what to do. Eventually Aki-nii had went to turn on the N64, and Tsukki’s face adopted the most ominous grin Tadashi had ever seen. 

“Nii-san is so good a Mario Kart! He beats me every time!” Tsukki had excitedly shouted, and Tadashi had sworn that he’d never seen anything as beautiful as nine year old Tsukishima Kei, cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling with the brightest smile on his face. Of course he didn’t say that, simply smiled and took a controller, even though he had never played before. 

One cup later, Toad stood victorious on the podium, Yoshi and Waluigi nowhere to be seen. On either side of Tadashi, the Tsukishima’s were in stunned silence.

“Beginners luck.” Aki-nii eventually said, and Tsukki had suddenly snapped out of his stunned stupor, yelling a challenge with a tone that usually would have Tadashi flinching back and apologizing, but that time he grinned to his right and clenched the controller tighter.

And they played. They played for two hours, Tsukki a silent menace, hitting with items when you least expected it, only yelling upon the final lap. Aki-nii laughing the entire way screeching a nasally ‘WAAAAAHHH’ that sent the three of them into stitches every time that happened. And Tadashi laughed and giggled until his stomach hurt because no matter what the two siblings do _he won every time_. They began an assault on him during their last game, Rainbow Road, and even though he got hit with two blue shells, four red shells, five green shells, hit seven banana peels and getting shrunk twice, he still won.

“How.” Tsukki stated apathetically, simply past the point of rage. Aki-nii, on the hand, was positively seething. He’d taken the pillow and shoved his face into it to muffle the expletives he was spewing. 

“I got lucky?” Tadashi offered, and the deadened stare he received killed that train of thought.

“Dinner?” Tsukki’s mother had said, interrupting the impending doom of dual Tsukishima wrath. In a rush, the three kids rushed to the table. Over the incredible meal of pork curry, Yamaguchi learned that Tsukki’s mother was actually French-Canadian, and that she actually wasn’t born in Japan. The subject was quickly abandoned, in favor for a heated debate of Pokemon vs Digimon. Before Tsukki could fling his fork across the table, his mother had quickly settled the cake Tadashi had made and the sibling duo stared with eyes wide, at swirling galaxy before them. Their mother had almost been apprehensive to cut the cake, remarking about how beautiful it was, and they all held their breath as the knife slid neatly down the middle.

It was quickly devoured, when they realized it had strawberry filling.

Tadashi doesn’t remember much after that. He doesn’t remember how they wasted time and attempted to stay awake for the remaining hours, but he remembers a night sky, a sky so bright with stars everywhere, broken by streaks of light. He remembers his breath in the air, fogging his vision, and his hands so so numb from the cold. Tsukki had seen them shivering, and held them firmly in his own, and stared straight towards the sky. Tadashi followed his gaze, and as he looked towards the endless night, a shooting star broke through the black.

That night Tadashi found his first love. Tsukki.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

(The stars were a pretty close second. Though he’d never tell Tsukki that)

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh a lot of my headcanons about both Tsukki's and Yama's home lives were shoved in here. I don't care though, I needed to let them out somewhere. Tomorrow is freckled child's birthday!!


End file.
